This Hole of Insanity I Call My Life
by KyokoYagami561
Summary: Hello my name is Tsuki Marchson. I know I have a wierd name. LIVE WITH IT. Anyway I'm your normal thirteen year old, i have two friends,I have blue hair, my parents disowned me, part of my soul is Alois Trancy's, and did i mention demons follow me everywhere? Any way rated T for semi-mature content, launguage and minor violence.AmaimonxOC AloisxOC ClaudexOC RinxOC YukioxOC ect.
1. Meet Tsuki

**Aly(lol me):****Hello my loving, maybe not so loving fans! I know I take forever to update mainly because I write everything by hand.**

**Alois: sounds like a pain in the ass**

**Aly:yea pretty much but hey be happy you are the main character in this fic!**

**Alois:hooray for me**

**Aly: anyway im gonna try just typing this one first so yea...ENJOY!**

* * *

{Tsuki P.O.V.}

"I SAID I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK AS LONG AS ITS ABOUT ME THE BEST OF US CAN FIND HAPPINESS IN MMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IISSSSSSSEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRYYY YYYYYY!" I sing loudly so I can hear it over my headphones.

"Tsuki, please shut up. You sound like your your crazy when you sing that loud and no one else can hear the music."my friend Celeste says from behind me. I turn around and take of my headphones.

"hm? What was that? Your telling me i'm insane? Look who's talking, your the one who's obsessed with anime", I respond with a grin.

"kiiikiiii, don't judge me! you like anime too!"

"like what?"

"you like hetalia!"

"I guess you have a point..."

"You know I do" I sigh.

" well whatever i'm going home see you tomorrow!" I say I get up and grab my backpack.

"Bye Kiki! Ill text u later!"she says I wave then leave.

My name is Tsuki Marchson. I know I have a weird name. DEAL WITH IT. Anyway, the girl you just saw me with is my best friend Celeste. She has a weird name to huh? Yeah, I thought so. Back on topic, i'm 13 years old I was born on january first 2000 so in the Chinese zodiac im a dragon, I think. I'm a natural blond but my hair is dyed dark blue (think rin okumura). My eyes are light blue a lot of people say it reminds them of the sky. It reminds me of dirty rain water. Im in seventh grade I have my one best friend, the one you just saw. Celeste has orange hair and really weird two toned green eyes. She wears blue rimmed glasses and a bracelet that says "c + w" whatever the hell that means. I live in Tucson, Arizona the hottest place on the face of the earth. I have my own house. My parents disowned me apparently because im a and I quote "emo whorish bitch". Pretty harsh right? Well im used to everyone hating me.

Anyway i'm walking to my apartment right now. My parents agreed to pay for it as long as I pretended they were never in my life. I said yes. Whats another two people out of my life. Everyone basiclly avoids me since I give off that 'fuck-with-me-and-ill-enjoy-digging-your-shallow-grave' vibe. Its kinda true though, im pretty sadistic.

I make it to the elevator I step in. theres one of the people who live at the complex in it. One of the few people I actually like, Brian.

" hey Tsuki, you look like you've had a long day", he says kindly.

" yeah first I got detention at school, then I fell on my face because that Allyssa bitch tripped me, then I spent the rest of that _lovely _afternoon with Celeste looking for anime stuff that I dont even like" I say with a relaxed smile. His red eyes meet mine .

" that sounds suckish" he says with a smirk.

"it was..." the 15 year-old chuckles as he runs a hand through his dark brown hair.

" this is my floor ill see you later, kay?" he says.

"kk~" I grin. We wave at each other and the elevator door closes.

I finally reach my floor and walk into my apartment.

"oh the joys that are sure to come tomorrow"

* * *

**Aly:yea that sucked...**

**Alois: I thought you said i'm the main character!:'O**

**Aly: ONE OF the main characters anyway I decided that im gonna make this a cross over with kuroshitsuji and blue exorcist. The next chapter im gonna focus on Alois and Claude. I'm gonna make Alois a demon since I don't want him to be dead-**

**Alois:YAY! I FEEL LOVED!**

**Aly:any way Ciel and Sebby will be in it to later on oh and don't forget Brian he will be very VERY important later on . Same with Celeste. I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR BLUE EXORCIST THEY BELONG TO YANA TOBOSO AND KAZUE KATO. This is Aly speaking for myself,Brian,Celeste and Alois when I say good night and big balls!**


	2. Enter Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus!

**Hi there! It is aly! and I am very proud to preasent chapter 2! I decided to focus mainly on this and Trust In Me which the first chaper of that will be up later today! As I said last chapter this one is mainly Alois and Claude. The chapters will be pretty short for a while but just until I get into the actual story line which may take a while. And if your wondering what Tsuki looks like im going to put a link on my page soon. The ending author note will have more information on every thing. Anyway, enough of my babbling to the chapter!**

* * *

{3rd person omni.}

" Your Highness, it is time for you to awaken", a black-clad butler says opening the curtains to his master's bedroom.

Alois Trancy sits up from the bed stretching.

" Claude what's today's date?", the blond asks as his butler buttons up his shirt.

"The 26th of June my lord...", Claude says in a monotone voice

" My favorite day of the year. The same day I was turned into a demon and Hannah forced you to be my butler forever", his master says with a grin. " But you know what, I've grown bored of this life" his personalty suddenly becomes cold. " Just you and I. The same things happening everyday. I need something exciting."

" What do you have in mind, sir?", The butler asks. He doesn't really care, but he knows if he dosent ask his 14 year old master (or at least the age he was stuck in) would become upset.

"...Oh, I've got it! Claude, if were in school right now, where would I be?", the question is vague but the demon understands.

" I believe you would be in 7th grade, my lord", he awnsers.

" Claude! Only 7th!? You think that im that stupid?!", he yells agitated by his butler's awnser.

" No, your highness, it is based off of age",

" Oh..."

" Would you like to go to school?", Claude asks silently wanting to get the conversation over with.

" Yes I will start today. I will go to... how about that place near the store...Pheles, was it?", he says while Claude ties his high-heeled boots.

" Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

~~~time skip to Pheles middle school it is now Tsuki P.O.V.~~~

IN HOMEROOM/MATH:

" Good Morning class!" the teacher says enthusiastically. She's so cheery it's annoying sometimes... " Today we have a new a student! His name is Alois Trancy!", the boy walks in he has blond hair and blue eyes...WAIT. He has my eyes! and I mean exactly my eyes! Before I dyed my hair I wouldve looked exactlly like him!

"Squeeeeeeeeee!", I hear Celeste squeal be hind me I look at her like shes insane " Itsaloisitsaloisomgomgomgomg omg" she says it so fast I can barely hear. I just furrow my eyebrows.

" there is a free seat at Tsuki and Celeste's table, please go sit down They are the ones with the blue hair and glasses", I wave. He nods and sits to my right. " now then class, today all we will be doing is working on page twenty-two with our tables! Get to work!"

After we get started Alois finally says something.

" dont you think its weird how alike we look?", He has a british accent, its kinda cute.

" yeah, and my natural hair color is blond too", I say with a smile. He smiles back. I look around and see people whispering about us. I frown. might as well warn alois before he makes a mistake " you know, if you hang out with us people are gonna talk about you",

" I dont give a damn what they think. Besides theyll probally be talking about me anyway", he gestures to his clothes. Hes wearing a plain dark green t-shirt and...BOOTY SHORTS!? WHAT THE HELL?! Well, they do sorta suit him...

" I think they look good on you!", I say proudly. His eyes light up.

" really!?", omg his face. so. Absolutely. Adorable! I THINK I MIGHT DIE!

" Of course",I smile. Wait, somethings missing..." Celeste youre being too quiiiieeeeee" my sentence drops off as I see her unconscious on her desk. I burst out laughing. She jumps up.

" Wha-what?! what happened?!", she yells a little too loud some people laugh, including Allyssa. I scowl.

" Celeste you passed out IDIOT!",

" I did?... omg alois...hes sitting right next to you",

" no shit sherlock, now introduce yourself or something..." I say I turn my attention to a math problem...

" hi im Celeste its uh... nice to meet you?", she says nervously.

" Alois, nice to meet you too", he responds. He sounds so proper...

" hey alois, whats your next class?"

"umm band", he hands me his schedule.

**1-engle-math**

**2-switzer-band**

**3-marquez-l.a.**

**Lunch**

**4-clark-science**

**5-faustus-social studies**

**6-hart-art**

" Faustus? Thats new... Anyway, we have all the same classes so yeah. What instrument do you play?", I ask handing back the paper.

" trumpet."

" cool, me and the insane one", I gesture to Celeste " play french horn", he chuckles. The bell rings. " come on the band room's this way". He nods and follows me and Celeste.

* * *

**Aly: ok this is so short and horrible I should be arrested...**

**Alois: you should be -_- why trumpet anyway?**

**Aly:idk ive always pictured you as a trumpet player...**

**Alois: I have no clue why I would play trumpet...**

**Aly: SHUT UP AND PLAY THE DAMN TRUMPET BEFORE I KILL YOU OFF!**

**Alois: you wouldnt.**

**Aly: ohhoho I would!**

**Celeste:*runs in panting* sorry im late! What did I miss?**

**Aly: just me and alois arguing about the trumpet thing. Any way onto information!IM PUTTING THIS IN ALL CAPS FOR NO APPARENT REASON! ANY WAY, I AM MAKING MANGA COVERS FOR EACH OF MY FANFICTIONS! THAT INCLUDES: TRUST IN ME(NOT UP YET),THE HOLE OF INSANITY I CALL MY LIFE, THE MADNESS WITHIN(NOT UP YET), FALLING INTO THE BLACK(NOT UP YET), AND WHEN YOU FIND HEAVEN IN HELL. I WILL BE PUTTING UP THE ONES THAT ARE NOT UP SOMETIME THIS WEEK. NEXT CHAPTER WILL START WITH BLUE EXORCIST PEOPLE YAY! I OWN NIETHER KUROSHITSUJI NOR BLUE EXORCIST THIS IS ALY SPEAKING FOR MYSELF,ALOIS,CLAUDE,CELESTE, , AND ALLYSSA WHEN I SAY GOODNIGHT AND BIG BALLS!**


End file.
